Transporte Público
by sakuratrc
Summary: Viajar todos los días en el tren no suele ser una experiencia muy divertida, por lo menos no para Sasuke. Pero habrá una serie de eventos que lo harán más... entretenido. Una chica en apuros y una personalidad totalmente desconocida. One Shot.


**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
>LA HISTORIA ® SAKURA_TRC<br>SASUSAKU  
>ONE SHOT<strong>

**.**

**.**

…**::: TRANSPORTE PÚBLICO :::…**

**.**

El despertador sonó. Otra mañana más y otra vez, día de escuela. No era que no le gustara estudiar, pero si cambiaría algunas cosa.

El modo de transporte.

El vivir en un país conformado por islas traía _pequeños_ problemas y es que las únicas formas de transporte era auto, el cual sus padres le habían negado; y la otra era por tren, el cual recorría el conjunto de islas y llevaba a la población a los diferentes distritos. Sí, porque otra gran idea del gobierno fue que cada isla se dedicara a un sector en especial. Había el distrito residencial, el comercial, el educativo, etc., etc., y cada uno se encontraba en una isla diferente.

Y según su _mejor_ amigo también cambiaría otra cosa, que a él le parecía _casi_ sin importancia.

División de géneros.

Oh, sí, otra grandiosa idea del gobierno fue dividir la impartición de la educación. Había dos escuelas, solamente, que abarcaban toda la matricula estudiantil, desde kínder hasta bachillerato, y se encargaban de dividirla en chicos y chicas. Si, toda su vida había tenido a los mismos compañeros, nada de compañeras. Y es que el sector educativo prefería _ahorrarse_ problemas. Era una medida estúpida, lo que fuera a pasar entre los adolescentes pasaría, dentro o fuera de la escuela. Y eso estaba comprobado con su hermano, que había encontrado la manera de conocer chicas, ya que la mayoría de sus amigos tenían hermanas.

- Vamos Sasuke-chan, hora de levantarse si no quieres llegar tarde.

Su hermano mayor y la manera estúpida de llamarlo. Con desgana se quito las cobijas y salió de la cama para vestirse con su tan común uniforme escolar.

- Buenos días Sasuke –saludo una hermosa mujer de cabello largo negro y ojos cálidos del mismo color que su cabellera.

- Buenos días madre –respondió el joven de cabello negro con destellos azulados y ojos negros.

- Madre – saludo el hermano de Sasuke depositando un beso en la mejilla de su progenitora, un joven de sonrisa traviesa, cabellera negra larga atada en una coleta baja y de ojos sumamente cautivadores– Buenos días.

La mujer coloco en la mesa los platos con el desayuno, vasos llenos de leche y otro más con jugo de naranja– Itachi, come despacio no se te va a ir la comida –reprendió divertida.

- El desayuno tal vez no, pero mi chica me espera en la estación del tren y no me gusta hacerla esperar.

- Esta bien, pero no te atragantes –Mikoto, madre de ambos, se sentó para acompañarlos y disfrutar del tiempo con sus hijos– Sasuke…

- Hn.

- Tu padre me pregunto qué harías el fin de semana.

- Lo mismo de siempre madre, quedarme en casa o salir a dar una vuelta al distrito comercial con Naruto.

- Ya deberías cambiar de novio Sasuke, toda la vida con la misma pareja no es bueno –bromeo Itachi llevándose un pan tostado a la boca.

Comentario que no le pareció nada gracioso al menor por lo que de verdad quería matar a su hermano con la mirada.

- Deja en paz a tu hermano –Mikoto le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo– No es que sea… gay –_otro_ comentario que disgusto mucho al menor, no por lo dicho sino por la manera _dudosa_ de decirlo– Solo que el estar en una escuela **solo** para varones le complica el conocer niñas y pues él… es muy tímido.

- Madre, no es que él sea **tímido**, por si no te has dado cuenta, Sasuke-chan tiene a muchas **niñas** a sus pies, solo que no le gustan, él prefiere a los niño… –declaración que le costó un baño de leche justo en la cara.

- Sasuke –murmuro su madre tapándose la boca con las manos de la impresión, por ambas cosas, el comentario de Itachi y la acción tomada por Sasuke.

- Nos vemos –Sasuke deposito un diminuto beso en la sien de su madre y salió de la casa, dejando a un estupefacta Mikoto y un furioso Itachi.

No era que fuera gay; no, claro que no lo era, estaba **seguro** que le gustaba el sexo femenino. El único inconveniente era que eran odiosas, realmente odiosas. Se la pasaban mirándolo de reojo, siendo _discretas_, y eso no era tan malo; pero las cosas se ponían insoportables cuando estaban en grupo. Oh si, cuando solían estar en pequeñas _manadas_ de féminas se la pasaban cuchicheando y riendo tontamente, como si no se diera cuenta de que hablaban de él.

- Sasuke, Sasuke –escucho que le gritaban, pero decidió ignorar el tono amenazante de la voz de su hermano– Aparte de gay, sordo –el menor recibió a su hermano con un puñetazo en la cara cuando le dio alcance.

- Oi, Sasuke –saludo a lo lejos un sonriente rubio de ojos azules; que cambio su semblante al ver al mayor de los hermanos con un ojo morado– ¿Te encuentras bien Itachi?

- Si Naruto, es que me tope con un…

- No se fijo por donde iba y se estampo con un poste –interrumpió Sasuke amenazando a su hermano apretando el puño.

Pero el rubio capto la indirecta y rio divertido, sus amigos de verdad que lo hacían reír.

Naruto era el mejor amigo de Sasuke, por no decir que el único o por lo menos al único que Sasuke llamaba con el título de _amigo_. Se conocían desde el kínder y aunque al principio su amistad no fuera eso, con el paso del tiempo se volvieron inseparables. Tanto para las travesuras como para los pleitos.

En pocos minutos llegaron a la estación del tren, donde un **mundo** de gente esperaba por abordar para ser transportados a sus destinos.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto Itachi? –la voz demandante de la chica hizo estremecer al nombrado.

- Lo siento preciosa, es que un enano me tiro leche encima y tuve que cambiarme de uniforme.

- Seguramente te lo buscaste –concluyo la chica de cabello color uva y ojos de color gris oscuro.

- ¿Te vas a poner de su lado Anko?

- Si, porque te conozco y sé que te gusta molestar a tu hermanito.

- No me ayudes Anko –gruño entre dientes Sasuke y Naruto rio bajito tapándose la boca al notar la mirada asesina de su amigo.

- ¿Qué? –pregunto miedoso el rubio.

Para cambiar el tema de la conversación, Itachi escaneo con la mirada los alrededores– ¿Y Deidara? ¿Qué, piensa llegar tarde otra vez?

- No –interrumpió un joven de cabellera anaranjada y ojos rojos– Es que le tocó ir por la hermana menor de Sasori.

- Es cierto, olvide que tenemos que cuidar de la pequeña princesita –expreso Itachi con cierta picardía en su voz.

- Yahiko, Itachi –regañó una joven de cabellera azulada y ojos negros– Es la hermanita de uno de nuestros mejores amigos y debemos ver por ella ahora que Sasori se fue de la ciudad.

- Solo estábamos bromeando Konan –el chico de ojos rojos abrazo juguetonamente a Konan y le dio besos por toda la cara– No te pongas celosa.

- No coman pan frente a los pobres –se quejo un rubio peinado con media coleta y de ojos azules. No venía solo, llegaba con dos chicas. Una de un físico muy parecido a él, rubia con una coleta alta y ojos igualmente azules, muy exuberante. Y otra un poco menos _llamativa,_ cabello rosa corto arreglado con un listón rojo, ojos verdes jade muy brillantes y una actitud ligeramente introvertida.

- Buenos días –saludo alegremente la rubia.

- Buenos –respondieron casi todos a coro.

- ¿Has tenido noticias de Sasori, Sakura-chan? –pregunto Itachi a la pelirrosa para quitarle un poco de timidez a la chica.

- ¡¿Eh? Si, anoche hablo por teléfono, dijo que todo era fabuloso.

- ¡Argh! No puedo creer que solo se lo llevaran a él –se quejo Deidara frustrado.

- Es que Sasori-san si es un buen artista, no como tú, hermano, que solo eres un fiasco.

- Ino –reclamo Sakura a su amiga– Yo creo que Deidara-san también es un gran artista, solo un poco… _extravagante_.

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, el grupo de amigos estallo en risas al escuchar la descripción tan acertada de Sakura hacia el trabajo de Deidara.

- Gracias Sakura-chan, aprecio tu crítica tan constructiva.

- Lo siento –se disculpo la oji jade apenada con un gesto ligeramente infantil, sacando la lengua y tomándose la cabeza.

El sonido del tren llegando a la estación los alerto.

- Prepárense chicos, es hora de abordar el tren al infierno.

- No seas dramático Yahiko –hablo Konan sin saber si reír o estar molesta por el comentario.

- Solo era para ponerle un poco de emoción.

Colocando a las chicas en el centro, los varones las rodearon para **cuidarlas** de cualquier _contratiempo_.

A empujones entraron al vagón colocándose en la parte delantera otro extremo de la entrada. Aunque de todos modos no había mucho lugar para moverse, el tren viajaba con más pasajeros de los que podían entrar, en realidad.

- Safe –arguyo Itachi abrazando a Anko por la cintura de manera _protectora_.

- Esto está más apretado que de costumbre –se quejo Naruto al estar aprisionado entre Itachi, el final del vagón y Sasuke. Quien quedo también ligeramente _incomodo_.

- Si, un **poco** –murmuro Sasuke tratando de evitar aplastar a la pelirrosa contra otra de las paredes del vagón.

Ino sonrió divertida.

- _Maldita cerda, ¿de qué se está riendo?_ –pensó Sakura ruborizándose al percatarse de la cercanía del moreno. Al sentir sus mejillas calientes desvió la mirada al suelo ocultando su sonrojo.

El viaje le pareció eterno a Sakura, a Sasuke no tanto. El aroma que desprendía la cabellera rosa le parecía refrescante y **apetecible**. Cerezas. Y es que durante el trayecto no solo disfruto de la compañía que el viaje le proporciono; sino que también recordaba el porqué de que la jovencita de exótica cabellera viajara _sola_.

Hace unas semanas, durante la cena, Itachi le comento a sus padres que uno de los chicos de su grupo de amigos había sido elegido por una de las escuelas más prestigiadas del mundo. Oferta que no pudo rechazar. Sasori, recibió una beca para irse a vivir fuera del país y estudiar arte. Embarcándose en un viaje que transformaría su vida y le daría un gran futuro. Claro no sin antes encargarles a sus amigos a la musa de su inspiración, la princesita de sus ojos, la pieza de arte más frágil que amaba Sasori, su pequeña e _indefensa_ hermanita. Sakura.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos con la llegada a la estación designada para el sector educativo. Y algunos que otros gritos de chicas siendo manoseadas por los hombres de negocios que aprovechaban el ajetreo.

- Tsk, viejos pervertidos –pensó Sasuke cediéndole el paso a la pelirrosa y siendo _caballeroso _cuidando un poco de la chica.

El _martirio_ de viajar a la escuela se repitió por varias semanas. Pero fue interrumpido por el simple hecho de que Sasuke e Itachi pelearon una noche y a la mañana siguiente el mayor no llevo a cabo el ritual de despertar al menor. Además de que Sasuke siempre arrojaba una almohada sobre el despertador y tenía la costumbre de dormir otro rato, acarreándose una consecuencia; se le hizo tarde para ir a la escuela.

- Maldito Itachi, maldito Itachi –repetía entre dientes bastante _molesto_.

¿Qué le molestaba? No sabía exactamente definir _todo_ lo que lo enfurecía. Llegar tarde a la escuela, siendo que tenía un record perfecto. No tener con quien desquitarse en el camino, puesto que seguramente Itachi se había llevado a Naruto con él. O si tener que viajar _solo_, porque la rutina, después de un tiempo, ya no le parecía _incomoda_, al contrario le ayudaba a pasar el rato. Y seguramente, Itachi no solo se había _secuestrado_ a Naruto, sino que también se había ofrecido para _escoltar_ a la pelirrosa, aprovechando que Anko estaba ausente por enfermedad.

Llegó a la estación y ya estaba vacía. Y es que si no abordaban el tren anterior llegarían tarde por diez minutos, ya que los viajes estaban programados de acuerdo a un horario.

- Maldición –murmuro Sasuke, pero su voz no fue la única en escucharse.

Giro la cabeza y junto a él, llegaba una agitada pelirrosa que se recargaba en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

- Hn –una sonrisa victoriosa se dibujo en el rostro de Sasuke, por lo menos no sería el único en llegar tarde a clases.

Al oír el murmullo, Sakura levanto levemente la cabeza y se sonrojo al ver quien también, _por asares del destino_, había perdido el tren.

- Bu…bu…bu…buenos días –tartamudeo la ojijade poniéndose un mechón tras la oreja y acomodando su _desalineado_ uniforme.

En respuesta recibió un, casi inexistente, movimiento de cabeza.

- _Tenía que ser justamente él, Uchiha Sasuke. ¿Pero que no puede ni saludar adecuadamente?_

Y es que Sakura sabía perfectamente quien era él, aunque él no supiera quién era ella. Uchiha Sasuke, hijo de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, hermano menor de Itachi y mejor amigo de Naruto Uzumaki. Deportista por excelencia y alumno con numerosos reconocimientos. Quince años, a unos cuantos meses de cumplir los dieciséis. Amante de las comidas cuyo ingrediente principal sea el tomate y fanático del rock.

Trato de ignorarle y espero a que pasara el siguiente tren. Cinco minutos después el tan esperado transporte arribó. Ambos subieron por la misma puerta, solo que Sasuke busco un lugar cerca de la ventana opuesta a la entrada y Sakura se sujeto del pasamanos cercano a la puerta.

Solo serían un par de estaciones, un par de minutos en los cuales soportar viajar nuevamente en el transporte público. Aunque esta ocasión no parecía ser tan mala. Verla como un gatito asustado, arrinconada y temerosa de viajar sola. Desde que la _conocía_ siempre había viajado bien custodiada por su hermano mayor, un tipo con cara de pocos amigos y que ahuyentaba a cualquiera que intentara acercarse a su preciada hermanita. Y ahora la dejaba sola, a merced de cualquier **hombre** que tuviera _buen_ gusto.

Dejo de mirarla por unos momentos, no quería ser _atrapado_ admirando a la joven. Miro por la ventana, el día estaba soleado, unas pocas nubes surcaban el cielo, el ambiente era… ¿oscuro? Si, una negra neblina se extendía desde dentro del vagón. Giro la cabeza lentamente y lo que vieron sus ojos le hizo enfurecer.

Un hombre oficinista _maduro,_ estaba, literalmente, pegado a la pelirrosa. Sakura apretaba fuertemente el pasamanos y su mochila, parecía estar demasiado **aterrorizada** para reaccionar. La joven estaba siendo manoseada por el repulsivo _hombre_ tras de ella.

Sasuke dejo inmediatamente su lugar. Estaba por tomar al tipo por el hombro y ponerlo en su lugar cuando el oficinista termino en el suelo producto de un golpe propinado por la pelirrosa.

Sakura había golpeado al hombre con su mochila en la cara, pero eso no era todo. La pelirrosa despedía un aura negra y sus ojos se habían tornado diabólicamente amenazadores.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a una señorita? –grito encolerizada mostrando el puño cerrado en modo de amenaza.

- Yo… yo… –tartamudeaba el hombre mirando aterrado a la chica, que en esos momentos parecía más un _demonio_.

- ¡Maldito viejo pervertido! –volvió a gritar Sakura pateando y golpeando al hombre en el suelo.

El momento era todo un espectáculo que la gente miraba sin hacer nada. Sakura peleaba como una fiera defendiendo su **dignidad**, apaleando al hombre con toda su fuerza. Fuerza que por lo que se podía ver no era _nada_ insignificante. No solo era fuerza, sino también insultos que salían de sus delicados labios cual agua corriente del grifo.

Sasuke salió de su estupor y detuvo a la chica por la espalda rodeándola por la cintura. Aprovechando que llegaban a la siguiente estación y que las puertas se abrían, Sasuke jalo a Sakura hacia atrás y ambos salieron impulsados del vagón.

Aun en el suelo, Sakura seguía maldiciendo al hombre por haberse **aprovechado** de ella y su _inocencia._ Al seguir luchando sintió que su codo choco contra algo.

- ¡Auch! –se quejo la voz a sus espaldas.

Lentamente, Sakura, giro su rostro con el temor de lo que se encontraría. Sasuke mantenía la cabeza agachada y una mano cubriendo su boca.

La quijada de Sakura cayó hasta el suelo incrédula de lo que veía.

En su interior, otra Sakura, corría despavorida gritando– _¡Kyaaa! ¡Golpeamos a Sasuke-kun! ¡Tráganos tierra! _–seguía gritando mientras cavaba un hoyo en el suelo de su mente.

Sakura agacho la cabeza al oír un gruñido proveniente de Sasuke. Lo que ella interpreto como un signo de molestia y desagrado. El sonido de pronto se volvió una risita ahogada y que no tardo en convertirse en una sonora carcajada.

La pelirrosa levanto la mirada y se encontró con algo que ni en sus sueños había imaginado.

Sasuke estaba riendo a carcajadas. Si, a carcajadas, algo imposible de creer. Tanta era su _diversión,_ que se tomaba del estomago debido al dolor que le provocaba la risa.

Momentos después, Sasuke, se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos y calmaba su risa para no seguir llamando la atención.

- ¿Qué es tan divertido? –pregunto molesta Sakura.

- Kami, no sé en qué pensaba tu hermano cuando les pidió a sus amigos que te cuidaran, seguramente no te ha visto defenderte –Sasuke se levanto y sacudió su pantalón un poco. A la pelirrosa no le gusto mucho el comentario que hizo y desvió su rostro con un mohín, indignada.

- _¡Shannaro! ¡Cuando quieras te enseño que no soy alguien de quien puedan burlarse!_ –gritaba su yo interior levantando un puño en el aire.

Una gota roja cayó al suelo justo frente a la chica interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Sakura siguió la posible trayectoria de la caída y levanto la mirada; con lo que pudo darse cuenta que la sangre provenía de la boca de Sasuke. Inmediatamente se levanto y sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su falda. Sin aviso lo _estampo_ contra la boca del Uchiha.

- ¡¿Qué haces? –pregunto confundido Sasuke alejando la mano con el pañuelo.

- Estas sangrando.

Sasuke se tomo el labio y luego miro sus dedos, Sakura tenía razón, al parecer el golpe de la chica le había abierto una herida en el labio– No es nada.

- Claro que lo es, además tu camisa esta sucia –acoto Sakura señalando unas cuantas manchas de sangre sobre la blanca y pulcra camisa del uniforme– Ven, vamos a limpiarla –Sakura tomo de la mano a Sasuke y lo saco corriendo de la estación.

Unos minutos después, Sakura mojaba su pañuelo en la toma de agua de un hermoso parque mientras Sasuke miraba todo a su alrededor. Aunque era su trayecto diario a la escuela, nunca había reparado en el lugar.

Sakura se acerco a él, sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus palabras, y simplemente hablo– Quítate la camisa –ordeno secamente.

Sasuke enarco una ceja y luego sonrió altivo– Ni siquiera hemos tenido nuestra primera cita y ya quieres llegar a segunda base.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, el rostro de Sakura se torno de un rojo tan brillante, que se podría confundir con la señal de alto de un semáforo– No… no es lo que piensas, necesito que me prestes tu camisa para limpiarla.

- No es necesario –dijo sin más Sasuke.

- Claro que si –Sakura agacho la cabeza apenada– Es mi culpa que este sucia… te golpee y te abrí el labio, por lo menos permíteme limpiar tu camisa.

- Tch, no es nada.

- Dámela –ordeno extendiendo la mano.

Una sonrisa ladina adorno el rostro de Sasuke. De tantas veces que lo había visto sonreír, Sakura sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento y despertaría del sueño-pesadilla que estaba teniendo.

- Invítame a salir y estaremos a mano.

- _¡¿Qué?_ –grito su yo interno desmayándose.

Ni Sakura creía lo que estaba escuchando– ¿Una cita?

- Si, una cita –ratifico Sasuke– Es así como la gente suele llamar a la reunión entre dos personas, previamente acordado –recito como si de un diccionario ambulante se tratara.

- Se lo que es una cita –gruño entre dientes Sakura –pero… –se mordió la lengua antes de continuar y desvió la mirada. Otro factor más por el cual sonrojarse. Su hermano mayor, Sasori, era tan celoso y sobre protector que siempre ahuyentaba a sus pretendientes y nunca le permitía salir sin su compañía.

- ¿No me digas que nunca has tenido una cita? –Sasuke estallo, _nuevamente_, en risas.

Grave error.

Sakura no aguanto más ser el centro de diversión del Uchiha. Ya no podía contenerse. Apretó los puños y acto seguido le dio un puntapié en la espinilla a Sasuke.

- ¡Eres un idiota!

- ¡Hey! Eso dolió –se quejo Sasuke tomándose la zona afectada.

- ¡Es para que aprendas a que nadie se burla de mi Uchiha Sasuke! –dijo Sakura altivamente, bufo molesta y se retiro con toda la **dignidad** que le quedaba.

- ¡Espera! –le grito Sasuke dándole alcance y tomándola por la muñeca la detuvo– Lamento si creíste que me estaba burlando de ti, es solo que no puedo imaginar que nadie te haya invitado a salir.

¿Eso era un cumplido?

La pelirrosa desvió, nuevamente, la mirada e hizo un mohín– No es que no me inviten, es solo que Sasori no me deja salir con nadie; cree que no puedo cuidarme sola y teme que algo pueda pasarme.

- Se nota que no te conoce, quien debería cuidarse es el que intente hacerte algo –acoto refiriéndose al incidente en el tren y a lo que acababa de suceder.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos y de un manotazo se libero del ligero agarre– Con tu permiso Uchiha-san, debo ir al colegio.

- Eso no podrá ser –dijo Sasuke interponiéndose en su camino– Tu tendrás tu primera cita… conmigo, Sa-ku-ra y no acepto un no por respuesta.

Está bien, Sakura pensaba que estaba lista para entrar a una institución de salud mental– ¡¿Qué? –grito ella, porque su yo interior tenía mucho rato de haber caído inconsciente. Se aclaro la garganta y retomo la actitud de _señorita_– Quiero decir, ¿porque me invitas a salir? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Sabes cómo me llamo?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros– Hmp, no lo sé, simplemente creo que eres… interesante y seria estúpido no saber tu nombre, tu hermano y el mío son amigos.

- Tienes razón, que estúpida pregunta –pero Sakura aun no entendía el porqué la invitaba a salir– ¿De verdad te parezco interesante?

- Hn. Pero si no quieres salir conmigo, está bien.

- No, no, claro que quiero salir contigo –negó con la cabeza, parecía una solterona urgida por abordar el último tren– Quiero decir, me gustaría salir contigo. ¿Cuándo quieres que nos veamos?

- Para que postergarlo, vamos ahora mismo a la zona comercial y demos un paseo.

- ¿Y la escuela?

- Estará ahí mañana –comento Sasuke de lo más tranquilo.

Sakura se lo pensó un poco.

- _¡Es una oportunidad única! ¡No podemos desperdiciarla!_ –suplico su yo interior recuperándose del shock.

- Está bien, vamos –acepto con una linda sonrisa.

Ahora entendía Sasuke porque Sasori guardaba tan recelosamente a su hermana. Sakura era una pieza de arte impresionante. Hermosa e inteligente. Inocente pero ruda y fuerte. Alegre y simpática. Tenía tantos matices y era tan genuina. No era como ninguna otra chica que hubiera conocido. En menos de una hora la había visto cambiar de humor tantas veces que creía que sería imposible volver a presenciarlo. Ella era como un arcoíris.

Definitivamente Sakura era una pieza única de arte y él no estaba dispuesto a compartir su _colección privada_.

Y pensándolo bien, el hecho de que su despertador no hubiera sonado y que su hermano no lo hubiera levantado ahora habían perdido importancia. Incluso el usar el transporte público ya no parecía tan malo.

. FIN .

Oh, siiiiiiiii, otro OS más para la colección. Tómenlo como un regalo por esperar tanto tiempo la actualización de mis otros fics. Espero que les haya gustado.

**XOXO**


End file.
